EP-A1-1 308 080 discloses a large round baler with a wrapping arrangement, that permits wrapping twine to reach a baling chamber through a slot from above. The wrapping twine is guided by means of a twine dispensing arm to the slot, as soon as the wrapping process is to begin, whereupon a free end section of the wrapping twine hanging downward is carried along by the bale moving in the baling chamber. As soon as the bale is wrapped sufficiently with wrapping twine, the twine is clamped briefly, so that it is drawn into the surface of the cylindrical bale and is subsequently cut. Since the wrapping twine is under high tension immediately before the cut, it recoils after the cut and is thrown upward.
The problem to be solved is seen in the fact that the free end of the wrapping twine wraps itself around the twine dispensing arm after the cutting process on the basis of its inherent elasticity or it takes on a shape bent upward, which finally leads to the fact that the wrapping twine no longer reaches through the slot and the wrapping process is not triggered.